


Uniforms

by FelicityGS



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: It's not an official uniform, not really, but Steve can't help but think of it as one.a Happy Steve Bingo fill





	Uniforms

Steve has worn a lot of uniforms in his day. Almost all of them, some variation on his Captain America uniform. There's some satisfying about putting it on, too, but Steve thinks a lot about how much violence his uniforms have in them--defending others, yes, of course, but that doesn't change how many punches his thrown or people he's killed while wearing it.

Sometimes, he wonders if that's all he's good for. Not often, not during the day but...

This one is something else.

To start, it's not a  _real_ uniform, not in the official sense. It wasn't issued by anyone, he doesn't have to wear it. But... well, Steve  _likes_ having something he can wear for a job, even if the 'job' here is really volunteering. That doesn't make it less work, but the only exchange going on is bettering someone's life with a bit of his time. 

Jeans, collared flannel, leather jacket. Notebook in one pocket, pen. Key in the other, wallet in his back pocket. Combat boots--even all these years later, nothing else feels quite right on his feet. (What if something happens?) It doesn't look much different from what he usually wears, if he's honest, but it's always these specific clothes when he makes his way down to the community center. 

"Hey, Steve," Maxine at the front desk says, smiling at him. Her hair's done up different today, a magenta ribbon a bright splash of color against the black of her hair. 

"Hey, Maxine," Steve says, signing in. "Your hair looks great."

Her brown cheeks warm, and her eyes crinkle at the edges. "Oh hush you. The kids are waiting. What're you reading today?"

"I was thinking another chapter of  _Harry Potter_ ," he says. They make a little more small talk before Steve heads towards the room. 

It's already a zoo, and Steve can't help grinning as he steps inside and nearly gets hit with a stuffed ball. There's a group painting at one of the tables, a total mess, and Steve knows that he'll have some  _somewhere_ on him when he leaves. 

That's fine though--that's why he has a uniform.


End file.
